


A second Chance

by Soniasstarlightpen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black & White AU, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24290122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soniasstarlightpen/pseuds/Soniasstarlightpen
Summary: [One Shot] A favour and a hidden Past [ Otoya & Tokiya. Black & White AU]
Relationships: Ichinose Tokiya & Ittoki Otoya





	A second Chance

_Looking out of window, he stared at the autumn sky._

The autumn wind howling through the leaves was as melodic as ever and could be heard clearly in the quiet library.

He was already making music in his head.

It was a bad habit he had since a child∙ anything could inspire him to make music and then play it on his guitar.

‘..Toya, Otoya!’ A familiar voice brough him back to reality.

He looked to the other man in front of him.

‘Are you even paying attention?’

‘I’m sorry Tokiya. I got carried away.’

‘You were the one who asked me for help to understand, if you remember.’

‘I’m sorry Tokiya!’

‘I swear you’re such an airhead.’

Otoya could only chuckle.

‘So, Let’s take it from the top…’

His lab partner and roommate’s patience was something he admired.

And that he was pretty much a walking encyclopedia.

He could rely on him anytime.

He tried to pay attention as much as he could. But his head was too occupied for formulas and equations.

All he could think was music.

The alarm on his phone saved him.

‘Oh… I have soccer practice!’ He said as he set off the alarm. ‘Got to go!’

He packed his stuff and hurried out of the library.

‘No running in the library!’

‘Sorry!’

‘I swear you’re such an airhead.’ The black-haired boy said under his breath.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn’t know what to think about his roommate.

He was bright. Perhaps too bright for him.

The love and passion he had for music and for life brought him memories.

Memories he’d rather forget.

He should take a break.

He can’t focus on the essay right now.

Heading to the back garden would help him calm down.

He grabbed his phone and his headphones.

He hoped he had no interruptions.

They needed a lead vocal.

That’s what Ranmaru had told him.

But where would he find such a talent?

He was walking around campus pondering on it.

When he heard it.

A beautiful voice.

He went closer and closer… he needed to find the source.

And was met with a sight he did not expect.

Tokiya was sitting on a bench of the campus garden headphones on his ears singing the latest pop song.

He had read his roommate singing countless of times. While he was cleaning the house, at the car, humming when he was studying, he even sang to him when he couldn’t sleep.

But that was the first time he saw him really enjoying himself.

He went closer and tickled his sides.

The other man screamed turning to him.

‘Otoya stop sneaking up to people. You’ll give them heart attack!’ he said and lightly smacked him on the head.

‘Sorry Tokiya ~’ he said teasingly.

‘What do you want?’

‘Your singing brought me here.’ He replied. ‘You know it always cheers me up.’

The other man signed as if the compliment frustrated him.

‘Seriously?’

‘Actually, I need a favor…’ the red haired said and scratched his neck.

‘Has it got to do with studying?’

‘No actually.’ He said shyly. ‘I just want to ask if…Can you lent me your voice.’

‘Lent you… my voice?’

‘Well, Ranmaru said the band needs a lead vocal.’ The redhead explained. ‘and I tough you could do it.’

‘No.’

Otoya was dumbfounded.

‘Why?’

‘Listen, I’m not the one to sing.’

‘You lie!’

‘I’m not.’

‘Yes, you are. You sing all the time.’

The black-haired man looked away frustrated.

‘So please….’

‘Listen, I said I don’t want to, so stop persisting.’ He replied in an angry note. ‘Now, if you excuse me, I have a class.’

And just like that he left….

The next day he returned home earlier than usual.

The football practice was cancelled and he didn’t feel like going for a coffee with Eiichi.

He was still bumped about Tokiya’s rejection to join.

Why was he so negative about it? 

Was he hiding something?

Wasn’t he considered him his friend?

He flopped in his bed looking at the ceiling.

What would he do now?

Should he ask Tokiya again when he returns home?

Then suddenly, his eyes fell in the desk of his roommate.

More particularly a notebook laying there.

He knew Tokiya would get mad if he messed with his stuff.

But he was curious.

And he won’t notice if he puts it right back, right?

He went close and held the notebook in his hands.

The cover looked worn out.

He went to open it and a photo fell from the inside.

He picked it up and looked at it.

The photo was showing two people.

Tokiya in his high school uniform and a girl with short strawberry blonde hair wearing a similar uniform smiling and posing.

There was something written in the back.

_I’ll be your compass._

_If you’re lost, look at my way._

_And the path to the future will be bright._

_T+H_

He took a peek in the notebook.

It was filled with song lyrics.

And great ones that is.

He wanted write music that would fit them.

He kept reading trough them without realizing the time has passed.

‘What are you doing here?!’ A loud angry voice was heard.

He looked up and met face to face with his roommate.

The dark-haired man took the notebook out of his grip in a violent manner.

‘What have I told you about taking my stuff without asking?!’

‘I’m sorry.’

He felt ashamed and scared now.

‘I just found it on your desk…’

A disproving glare from the black-haired man made the words stay in his throat.

Then Tokiya’s eyes fell on the counter and on the photo.

He looked once at the photo and once at Otoya.

He looked angrier than before.

He snatched it in his hands and kept looking at it with an almost melancholic look on his face.

‘Tokiya….’

‘It all happened in high school.’ He started. ‘She played the piano and played it beautifully. She liked my voice and wanted me to write songs for me to sing and I wrote the lyrics.’

He took a deep breath.

‘We dreamed of becoming famous. Me a great singer and she a composer.’

‘And then?’

‘Then it all came crashing down.’ He said. ‘Her body was weak and so one day, she left.’

His face had a melancholic look∙ a deep sadness in his eyes.

He heard sobbing from next to him.

He looked up and saw the usually smiling redhead roommate of his crying.

‘I’m sorry… I’m sorry…. I’m sorry…’

He kept repeating that phrase again and again.

Tokiya was the one feeling guilty now.

He reached closer and embraced the other man.

‘I…’ the red-haired snobs. ‘I’m sorry.’

‘It’s ok.’

‘I had no idea…’ He sobbed again. ‘I wouldn’t have asked you if I knew how important it is to you.’

‘As I said, it’s ok. I’m also at fault for not explaining.’

He patted the other man’s back.

He held him close and started humming a song until the snobs started dying out.

‘Want to go and grab a bite?’

He broke the embrace and looked at the other man.

Otoya nodded positively.

‘Then dress up and let’s go.’ Tokiya said and got out of bed.

‘And I might ask you to fill me more into that band thing.’

The other man’s eyes light up and beamed a smile.

‘Sure thing, Tokiya!’

The black-haired man smiled.

_Maybe giving a second chance wasn’t so bad._

**Author's Note:**

> I have been obessed with the Black & White AU of Utapri and i really wanted to write something about it. Especially with Black Deja Vu.  
> So here it is.  
> Enjoy!


End file.
